Les yeux violet de Chimène
by Tsunayum
Summary: Suite à une promesse que j'ai fait dans LAOW. Chrome se sent coupable par le fait que Tsuna ne peut pas bouger de son lit à cause de ses blessures. Alors elle lui cuisine une petite surprise. dont à la fin elle découvrira bien plus de ce qu'elle aurait pût imaginer.


**Comme promis, voici un petit clin d'œil de ce qui avait était écrit avant pour Looking After Our Wishes. Elle fût écrite l'année dernière, le jour d'un certain 14.  
Les personnages appartiennent à Amano Akira, sauf pour certains OCs qui sont à moi.**

* * *

-Tsuna... Voudrais-tu g-goûter à mes c-cookies ? Demande Chrome en bégayant en tenant devant elle, une petite pochette d'un tissu Lila avec un ruban orange pour fermer le contenant. A l'intérieur on pouvait voir quelques cookies.

-Je les ai faites avec l'aide des cuisiniers...

Tsuna qui, n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de choses, était un peu perdu ce mit quand même à rougir un peu. Chrome venait de faire des biscuits fait maison spécialement pour lui. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit de Tsuna et lui donna gentiment.

-C'est un cadeau de remerciement !

-Remerciement ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous jusqu'à maintenant et, pour les choses que vous allait continuer à faire.

-Ah... Merci, je... Suis heureux de les recevoir ! Dit-il en souriant. Il était sincère. Le fait que Chrome s'est donné le mal de lui faire des biscuits lui rendait vraiment heureux.

Sous le regard de Chrome, il tira le bout du ruban pour ouvrir la pochette. Il prit un des biscuits et le mangea. En premier doucement mais après il ferma ses yeux et émit le même bruit qu'un enfant fait les lorsqu'il mange l'une de ses sucreries préférées. Par ce bruit le visage de Chrome passa de l'inquiétude au soulagement. Voir le visage souriant de Tsuna l'offrait un sentiment de joie.

-Merci beaucoup Chrome ! C'est très bon !

Le visage de Chrome ressemblait à un piment rouge par le compliment que Tsuna lui avait fait.

-Ce... Ce n'était rien... Je suis h-heureuse que tu aimes bien...

-Oh ! Fit Tsuna avec ses yeux écarquillés de surprise. Tu m'as enfin tutoyé ! Dit-il avec un sourire d'air satisfait. Et ne pense même pas à t'excuser, je t'interdis formellement de me vouvoyer à nouveau ! Continuait-il avec un sourire malicieux sur son visage, il savait que Chrome ne pourrai pas lui désobéir s'il le formulait de cette façon.

Chrome rougit en se rappelant ce qui c'était passé à ce moment-là. Et embarrassée par cela, elle se mit à gigoter sur sa chaise laissant libre l'imagination des dames qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Avec un visage rouge, une certaine timidité qui est revenu et un embarras sur le sujet, les dames ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser à la même chose.

-Oh ma chère, serais-tu donc amoureuse ? Demanda la dame appelé Rosa surprenant Rosa.

-Non j-je ne suis p-pas am-amoureus-se ! Dit-elle en se levant. La réaction fut rapide et prévisible, les dames se mirent une par une à se remémorer leurs amours actuels et d'auparavant tout en taquinant la jeune fille.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si timide voyons ! Tu ressemblais à une fille qui se rappelait du sourire que le garçon qu'elle aime lui a fait lorsqu'elle lui avait donné quelques choses fait maison ! Elena posa ses mains sur les épaules de la petite pour qu'elle se rasseye.

-On a toutes eu la même expérience chérie, Maria sourit, c'est l'un des trésors qu'une femme puisse avoir.

-Ah notre chère Chrome à fait un pas vers le chemin pour devenir une femme. N'est pas magnifique ? Demanda Rosa n'attendant pas une réponse mais eut quand même des hochements de la part des deux adultes.

-Donc... Qui est ce garçon chanceux qui a volé ton cœur ? Demanda Elena.

Bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas l'expression qu'Elena avait employée, Chrome comprit qu'elle avait demandé qui c'était. Mais elle ne trouva pas le courage de dévoilé son nom.

-Et si tu nous le décrivais ? Demanda Maria.

Chrome hocha de la tête et ferma ses yeux, comme pour ce concentré. Doucement elle imagina Tsuna et des souvenirs sont apparus.

-C'est quelqu'un qui s'inquiète toujours pour les autres mais jamais pour lui. Commençait-elle. Il donne beaucoup mais ne veut jamais rien. Il n'aime pas voir les gens seul mais il préfère être le seul a souffrir. C'est quelqu'un qui est injustement incompris par certains et il a souffert beaucoup, mais pourtant... Il accepte toujours les autres sans une deuxième pensée, c'est quelqu'un qui peut être timide mais qui protège toujours sa famille et ses amis. Il a l'air parfois d'être mystérieux et intouchable, parfois il a même ce regard intimidant mais... En réalité c'est quelqu'un de très chaleureux ! Il peut facilement être brisé.

Elle fit une pause et ouvrit ses yeux, une petit sourire se forma sur son visage et elle avait l'air calme.

-Même ainsi, il peut être très maladroit et n'as pas une si grosse confiance en lui comme des gens peuvent le penser. Il fronce beaucoup ses sourcils et serre ses poings sans s'en rendre compte. Il se culpabilise pour tout ! Il ne veut jamais laissé les autres s'approcher trop de lui par peur qu'ils se brisent. Mais même ainsi...

-Et qu'aimes-tu chez lui ? Demanda doucement Maria.

-Tout le monde peut être d'accord qu'on aime son sourire ! Sa présence peut même nous calmé, on se sent protégé et une fois lorsque je n'ai pas pu dormir... Il est venu me voir et juste sa présence a réussi à m'endormir. Il est toujours là pour moi et il dit ce qu'on veut entendre... Je ne vois pas en quoi on peut le détesté !

-Ma chère Chrome, tu as les yeux de Chimène lorsque tu parles de Tsuna ! Dit Elena.


End file.
